Nightmare She Lives
by Smori
Summary: AU. Kidnapped, abused, and raped. She was taught how to use her body to make money for him. And she would continue so if she wanted her family to live. Four years later, this boy shows up.. Will he be able to save her from this nightmare she lives in?
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Kidnapped, abused, and raped. She was taught how to use her body to make money for him. And she would continue so if she wanted her family to live. Four years later, this boy shows up when she's at work and rescues her. But will this boy actually be able to save her from the nightmare she lives in?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Nightmare She Lives: Prologue**

**.**

**.**

She laid on her back, panting heavily. She held the tears back, making sure to not let any emotion show. She'd had her shield up for so long, there was no way it could break now. Especially in front of a customer. The man in room got up, put his pants on, and left. She curled up on her side in a tight ball, hugging her knees. She was used to have random men in her room, fucking her senseless, not caring if they hurt her or not. Every part of her body hurt, but she couldn't let is show. She was just an object. She didn't feel pail or emotions. At least, not here.

Slowly, the girl sat up. She couldn't let _him_ walk in and see her like this – weak. He would only punish her more. Not that it would effect her or anything. It didn't matter how much he hurt her, she would take it.

Her door opened, and _he_ walked in. He, being Rei Serio, or better known to everyone else as Persona. None of the other girls knew his real name; he had some sick fascination with her calling his real name in bed. Persona has long, shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes that are almost black. He sat down on the bed beside her and gently brushed her long, auburn hair out of her face. He smiled, cupping her cheek. "Beautiful Mikan." He said kissing her temple. "Absolutely beautiful." He kissed her cheek, her jaw line, her neck, every inch of her down to her collar bone.

Mikan closed her eyes and shut them tight. She shivered at his touch. One hand slid down her back, down and around to her thigh. The other rest on her side. Persona didn't waste any time. He pushed Mikan against her bed, flipped her onto her stomach, and pulled down his pants. Without any warning, he trusted into her, over and over and over. Once he finished, he pulled out, kissed the back of her head and left.

This all started when Mikan was thirteen years old. She was kidnapped from her loving mother, father, and brother by this group, their leader being Persona. He threatened to kill her family if she didn't cooperate, so she did whatever he asked. She took whatever he gave her. She never ran from him no matter how bad things got to protect her family.

Three years have passed. She still has yet to go home. Yet to make contact with her family. Are they still alive? Do they even know she is alive? Do her parents miss her? Does her little brother remember who she is? He was so young when she left.

She asks herself these questions all the time.

Work is done for the night, so Mikan gets up out of the bed, exposing her tiny, pale, fragile figure. She has multiple bruises on her body, but Persona doesn't care. He charges extra for bruising his merchandise. And if he is the one to cause harm, he says it's just his mark.

And she's not the only one. There are twenty or so girls total in Persona's business. The girls aren't allowed to communicate with each other, or anyone for that matter, except on Sundays – and that is if they behave well. And even at that, they are watched very closely. Most of the girls have come to know one another because once a girl is there, she is not leaving. Ever. If there is a new face on a Sunday that has never been seen before, it means she's new. She's most likely frightened too. If a familiar face is missing, well.. that girl is missing.

Or dead.

Either way, she won't be seen every again.

But this was Mikan's life. She couldn't escape. And if she did, it wasn't like the other girls where if they ran away Persona would have them killed – and at this point, she only wished – but rather he would bring her back to this nightmare. Persona always told Mikan she was his favorite. She was the only one of the girls that he actually touched. She was his personally toy. Customers had to pay extra for Person's girl. Which was good, in the least best way possible. This meant she had less customers than all the other girls. But Persona had her almost everyday. And days when she had a customer, twice. To _cleanse_ her from other man's touch.

This was her life for the last four years...but that was going to change.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary:** Kidnapped, abused, and raped. She was taught how to use her body to make money for him. And she would continue so if she wanted her family to live. Four years later, this boy shows up when she's at work and rescues her. But will this boy actually be able to save her from the nightmare she lives in?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Nightmare She Lives: Chapter One**

**.**

**.**

It was dark, Mikan remembered. She had been out on her last customer for the night. Person had dragged her off the complex, which rarely happened, to a..close friend of his. Where he had taken her, she would never know. She was blindfolded from the moment she left Person's building, to the moment she was lying on this man's bed. The man had dark reddish-orange hair and dark blue, almost purple colored eyes. He said his name was Reo Mouri, and he wasn't a very pleasant customer.

As soon as Persona left the two alone, Reo started. He told her he was into foreplay, which she was used to, so she obliged. She was used to a couple bruises here and there, but what she wasn't used to was her customer beating her to a blackened pulp and cutting her.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Mikan asked, nervous. She could usually hold herself together in front of her customers. But this man had her tied up to his bed post, almost naked, with he sitting on the bed beside her. In his hands he held a little, but sharp knife.

His face twisted into a maniacal grin. "Just going to show you the best night of your life." And then came the pain. He gagged her, beat her, cut her thighs, wrists, arms, and stomach – not enough for her to bleed profusely, but enough to hurt. A lot.

After that, he fucked her.

She couldn't keep it in any longer. Mikan cried for the first time in front of a customer.

Half way through, which seemed like hours for Mikan, Persona walked in, to check up. He was beyond angry when he was his prized possession bruised and beaten so badly. For a moment, it almost sounded as if Persona actually cared about her, the way he was talking to Reo. The two fought for a long time, about money mainly, and then Reo pushed Persona. That's when the man lost it.

They began fighting, fists flying and everything. Persona got one good punch at Reo square in the jaw, sending the man to the ground. With this time, he picked up Mikan into his arms bride style and walked out of the house. Mikan was too dazed to tell what was going on around her.

She heard Reo come out of the house – not forgetting to slam his front door, talking about killing Persona. Next thing she remembered was a third voice – a male voice, someone she didn't recognize. The third voice seemed alarmed; poor kid, getting himself in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The last thing Mikan remembered before her vision went completely black was hearing multiple gun shots. When she awoke several hours later, she was in a whole new place.

Natsume Hyuuga was walking late at night after another fight with his parents. They wouldn't get off his back about college and what his future was. He was only seventeen years old. Why did he have to worry about his future after college when he still had a good half a year left of high school?

He found himself in the city, only a fifteen minute walk from his house. Everything was quiet that night. It was peaceful and calming and just what he needed to clear his mind. But then, he heard a door slam followed by the sounds of a very loud car starting up. Then, he heard another door slam. With that came the yelling. He could make out two male voices.  
>Curious, he started to walk towards the screams. When he finally found the house, he crouched down beside the bushes to listen. "It's not like she won't get better." Came one voice.<p>

"That's not the point, _Mouri_." Came a very pissed remark. "You know she is our prized possession at my work. Do you know how much this will cost me? She will be out for a week at the least!" Natsume raised an eyebrow, confused. He shifted, trying to peer over the bushed.

"I paid good money for her, to do what ever I pleased, right?" The first man shouted back, sounding just as angry. Paid for her? A prostitute? "I didn't even get to finish."

Natsume could just see the two. One man with reddish-orange hair and the other with black hair. The black haired man held a girl in his arms. Natsume's eyes widened. That girl didn't look older than thirteen. What kind of thing had he walked in on? Should he leave, or try and go help?

"And you never will." The black haired man snarled.

The red haired man pulled a gun out of the back of his pants, pointing it at the man. "No, I plan to finish what I started."

The other man chuckled. "You really think you can kill me, Mouri?" He asked, sounding dark and devilish. "You kill me and my men will be after you faster than you know it." The red head paused. "Try it. We both know what will happen." The man didn't move. "Shoot me. Come on, I wanna see you try."

"Dammit, Persona!" The man yelled, throwing his hands to his sides. "I am-" And then Natsume made a mistake. He moved his foot, snapping a twig. Both men turned their heads, alarmed at the noise.

Natsume cursed under his breath, ready to run for it if needed. "Come out." Persona said, his anger dropped and seriousness replaced. Not that he hadn't been serious before, Natsume believed every word he'd spoken to the other man. Now he just sounded.. "I said out. I know you're there."

What could he do? That one man had a gun; he couldn't run faster than a bullet. With a deep breath, he stood up, showing himself to the men. "A boy?" Mouri asked appalled. He had expected some of Persona's men or something.

Natsume finally got a good look at the small girl in the man's arms, the one he thought to be a prostitute. She was naked, beaten, and cut pretty badly. "Doesn't matter if he is a boy. He has seen and heard too much." The boy's eyes widened. Was this man planing on killing him? "Get rid of him, Mouri."

"And now you think you can tell me what to do?" Mouri asked, tapping his gun on the palm of his other hand. "I don't give a fuck what you say, Persona. I quit your gang long ago, remember? You don't give me orders anymore."

Persona raised an eyebrow, amused. "Then why do you repeatedly return to me?" He asked with a thin smirk. Mouri growled, returning his gunpoint at Persona. "And haven't we been over this?" His gun went from pointing at Persona to the girl.

"Your gang might come after me if I kill you, but not if I kill her." He grinned. "I don't know what your attachment to this girl is but let's end it."

Persona's grip on her tightened. "But she's just an injured child!" Natsume called out. He cursed at himself for the outburst; they had almost forgotten about him. He could have run away. What made him care about that girl?

What happened next went by fast. Persona somehow grabbed a gun from his pants while still holding onto the girl, pointed it at Mouri before he could realize what happened, and pulled the trigger. Mouri was shot. His knees buckled and before he fell to the ground, he pulled the trigger a couple times, not caring who or what he hit.

Natsume had ducked down, back behind his bush to avoid the gun shots. When he stood up, the three were laying down on the ground. Reo, sprawled out on the ground, lying in a pool of his own blood. Persona was on his knees, breathing hard. The girl was throw away from him, her unconscious body laying contorted on the ground. Persona looked up at Natsume, his vision hazy. He reached into his pocket, pulled out his cell phone and pressed a button. He dropped the phone, taking care of what he needed. His gang would know to come if he didn't answer. He turned to Mikan, a small smile formed on his lips. He reached out to grab her one last time, but collapsed to the ground, face in the dirt.

Natsume wasn't sure of what to do next. He knew that Mouri was most likely dead and the other two needed immediate care, but why would he help a man who was involved in a gang. Could he even do that? That man did try to kill him, so maybe he was better off left to die in the dirt. His eyes fixed on the girl. Could he leave her here, though? Had she done anything wrong? He wasn't sure. But he wasn't the type of guy to leave a girl like this.

Cursing at himself, he removed his jacket and covered the girl's naked body. Gently, he picked her up into his arms, and as fast as he could without hurting the girl any further, he took off back to his house. Hopefully his parents wouldn't be awake.

He didn't know how he would explain this one.

When Mikan awoke, her body ached from head to toe. She didn't remember the last time she felt this bad. She opened her eyes, expecting to be back in her small, crapped bedroom, but instead she found herself in a giant room – big enough for her and the other twenty girls to live in, so the fact that it was only a bedroom astounded her – lying in a king sized bed. She lifted the covers to get a look at her body, but she was covered, wearing a man's T-shirt and a pair of black boxers.

Where was she?

What happened last night?

So many questions ran through her head, but how was she going to get any answers?

"Oh, you're up." She would have jumped, but nothing scared her much anymore. Startled, her eyes widened, confused. A tall boy with shaggy, raven, onyx black hair and dark, crimson red eyes stood at the door way of the bedroom. He smiled at her, looking at her with worry in his eyes. "I expected you to sleep much longer." He stepped closer hesitantly. What was he afraid of? "Are you feeling better?" Mikan didn't respond. "I hope you don't mind, I washed you last night and wrapped your wounds." She looked down at herself, noticing the bandages on her left forearm. She could feel the material around her waist and on her legs. She looked back up at the boy, confused. "I promise I didn't touch you. Well, I mean- You know. I didn't look." Was he blushing?

"Where am I?" Mikan asked, confused. It was obvious she wasn't at Persona's anymore.

He stood at the end of the bed now. "The Hyuuga household." He explained as if she should know where that was. She raised an eyebrow. "I am Natsume Hyuuga, and this is my bedroom." He explained, confused it seemed. Maybe because she didn't know who he was. Should she know who he was? "And you are?"

She didn't speak. How did she know she could trust this man? He stepped closer, close enough to touch her now. She didn't react or anything. She was used to having men all over her. Is that was this was? Was this guy playing with her? Was he going to do the same as Reo or Persona- "Persona?" She gasped, looking around. Where was he? He never let her out of his sight.

Natsume grinned his teeth together. "That sick man?" He almost spat. "I left him there to die." Mikan's eyes widened. Could what this boy say really be true? Could she really be free from Persona? Could she possibly return home to her family? So many possibilities running through her head. She didn't know what to do. "Are.. are you okay?"

Mikan had been so good at holding in her emotions for so long, but right now, at this very moment, she couldn't keep them in any longer. She was all mixed up with fear, excitement, confusion, and sadness. The tears poured out her eyes.

Natsume seemed a little freaked, trying to figure out what was wrong. Had this girl been upset about leaving the man there to die? Wasn't he a bad guy? Or had he misunderstood everything.

Mikan brought the boy back from his panicked thoughts, grabbing a hold of his hand. She squeezed tight. With the smallest smile, she whispered, "Thank you." He stood there for a moment, trying to understand. He squeezed her hand back. "Am.. Am I safe here?" She looked like an innocent little child. Natsume nodded. "Can I.. sleep?"

"Of course." He smiled. "Sleep, child. I will wake you when my parents have left, so that I can get you some food." She didn't understand why his parents had to be gone, but she nodded anyway. Mikan laid back down, and for the first time in a long while, she went to bed feeling safe.


End file.
